Some Say Love
by outlawqueenbey44
Summary: Robin and Regina's first night at home with the newest little Locksley member. - Fluffy Fluff


_Robin and Regina's First Night with Little Baby Girl Locksley_

She was so tiny, nestled into his arms, her little voice naught but soft as she voiced her dismay. He had rocked her back and forth, snuggling her little body in tight to his warm chest, hoping to soothe her little cries that pained his heart. They nurse had come in early, they had changed her, fed her and she had left the new baby with her father. It was a strange sensation for him, to look upon the tiny features of her nose, little lips, rosy pink cheeks and blue eyes. She was his, his little girl, and whether he expected it or not, he was wrapped around her chubby little finger already. She has no name, this little pink bundle, they hadn't even talked about names yet. He has no idea's either really, it had been a subject that hadn't been at the forefront of his mind. Baby Girl Locksley is how she is known to everyone right now.

The hospital refused to let him leave without ensuring that the baby was in good health, they accelerated pregnancy had given many of the Doctors pause as to whether the little girl was fully developed. They had taken her from Robin's arm, after Emma had come to kidnap Zelena. Regina had hesitated to leave him, but he simply kissed her cheek and asked her to be safe and come home to him as soon as she could. Her eyes were flooded with emotions he knew all to well right now. There was pain, insecurity and guilt, but there was also adoration and love. She was a mother and even though her smile made have been laced in sadness he could knew that he could rely on her. She was his beacon of strength, and they would get through this together. She left him with a light squeeze on his forearm and one last long look at the pink bundled blanket in his arms before she vanished into the plume of purple smoke.

So here he is sitting now, one knee bouncing in impatience as he waits for the return of his baby girl. He wishes for nothing more than to have Regina here beside him, safe, but he knew that she needed to go after Emma…even after ever single time she had proven her redemption, she always felt obligated to prove it once over. He loved her resilience, even in a town that held inhabitants that refused to give her any credit. He understood their hesitation, she had been the Evil Queen, but for much longer she had been just Regina, the Mayor of StoryBrook. He knew this situation caused her pain, he see it when he caught her in a staring absentmindedly at nothing, lost in her thoughts, the mastered fake smile when she would sway little Neil back and forth into an afternoon nap. It especially burned his heart when he had heard Roland as asked if she was the mommy of the new baby, just like she was his mommy.

Though she smiled and with ease soothed Rolands' question, he could see the bristling of tears against her thick lashes that threatened to fall as she kissed his son's mop of curly brown hair. They'd barely had a chance to talk about the baby, he didn't want her to feel pressured into being this baby's mother, knowing the torment that may follow her with that request. She had let him know that she would be there to help him, but the events in Storybrooke left them no real time to talk further.

He knew she loved him, though he had hurt her, she still loved him. That was something he will be forever thankful for.

His thoughts are brought back to reality as the hospital door swings open and his eyes settle on the pale pink blanket once more, his heart warming as he see's his daughter, finally asleep.

"She seems to be all good, everything checks out with her health so you are free to take her home" The cheery nurse places the baby back into his arms and leaves with a smile.

He was thankful that TinkerBelle was there with them, after Regina had gone after Emma, the green fairy had shown up in her place, ready to help him get the newest Locksley settled at home. He shook his head in slight confusion at the amount of bags filled with what he only could assume were for the baby stuffed into the back of TinkerBelles car. Together they figured out how to clip his daughter into the carseat, which she thoroughly detested as her little cries wailed out once more.

He swayed her back and forth gently in the kitchen as he waited for the warm bottle of milk to ready, hoping that maybe she was just hungry once more. It had been so long since Roland was a baby, he felt silly that he couldn't even soothe his own child. TinkerBelle had run up the stairs with the mass of bags, filled with diapers, baby wipes, soothers, blankets, onesies, a pink teddy bear, extra bottles, the list went on. It astounded Robin that a they really needed this much stuff. Roland needed naught but a few cloths for diapers, and some warm clothing. His heart smiles as he thinks about his little son, dimples so deep set into his chubby cheeks as his dark brown hair softly curled on his head. He was an absolute adorable baby. He thanks the gods that his daughter shares the similarities, owning a pair of dimples herself, her hair a light blonde color. Maybe she would look like him, bear no resemblance to her wicked mother. A small prickle courses through him as he wonders whether she will have magic or not. Half of her DNA is magical…his heart floats between concern at how people would judge his daughter, and the slight smiling warmth at the though of watching Regina teach her magic.

"All Done!" TinkerBelles cheerful voice beams out as she bounces into the kitchen. "Can I help you with anything else?" Her green eyes dancing as she smiles widely at the man with a Lion Tattoo. Though it wasn't exactly the circumstances she had predicted this all happening the fairy was so happy that Regina had found him and been brave enough to let herself love once more.

Robin smiles, "Thank you Tink, but I believe we are okay". The fairy smiles, places a light kiss against the tiny pink cap on his daughters head before giving Robin one last friendly smile. "Call me when you need Aunty Tink!". Robin lets out a light laugh, promising he would.

The front door clicks shut, and the little bundle in his arms begins to stir once more, tiny cries echoing in the expansive kitchen. He grabs the warm bottle of milk and sinks into the couch, thankful as she latches quick onto the bottle, drinking with fervor. He glances up at the clock, and his heart falls heavy, it had been nearly 3 hours since Regina had left. He wants to call her, just make sure she is okay, but he knows that it would only distract her. Closing his eyes, he leans into the thick sofa cushions, letting out a deep exhale. His baby girl begins to squirm underneath him, so he lifts her to his shoulder, her tiny head resting on him as he rubs small circles on her back, relieved when she finally lets out a tiny burp.

He walks her to their upstairs, the nursery not even close to being ready, but TinkerBelle had set up a crib in the corner of their master bedroom. He gentle lays her down, swaddling her tiny body in the fluffy white blanket with pink hearts on it . For a moment he simply looks at her, she is his daughter, and no matter what she will be loved and protected and cherished.

He settles back down into the bed, sighing heavy as fatigue begins to overtake him. Though his minds wishes to stay awake till Regina arrives home, his body betrays that wish and he falls into a heavy sleep.

He wakes with a jolt, his eyes flying to the clock and he groans realizing he has been sleeping for nearly 2 hours. He hasn't heard the baby make any noise, and his eyes trail over to the crib, his heart panicking as he see's it empty. Jumping from the bed he rushes over to where his daughter last was. Whirling around he can feel his heart pumping heavy in his chest. Was there a possibility that Zelena had come back and stolen her as he slept? Regina still wasn't home, her side of the bed still cold. What if something happened? He berates himself for falling asleep. Throwing the bedroom door open he begins to run down the steps, in search of his cell phone. His fingers searching frantically for Regina's number, but he is halted in his desperation as he hears her voice.

Eyebrows knitting together, he walks towards her voice. It's low, smooth and incredibly beautiful as she sings. He has never heard her sing, though he figured she probably could, the melody that hits his ears sends his heart on fire. Padding lightly across the living room, he pushes the door to the den slightly open and see's Regina sitting on the creme colored chaise, his daughter wrapped tight in her blanket in the crook of Regina's arms. He can hear her small whines as Regina rocks her lightly back and forth. He has heard this song before, Regina' has hummed it around him before, and Henry finally showed him the lyrics one night.

Leaning his temple to the door frame he lets the words roll around him in Regina's soothing tone

 _Some say love, it is a river, that drowns the tender reed  
Some say love, it is a razor, that leaves your soul to bleed  
Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need  
I say love, it is a flower, and you, it's only seed_

His daughter begins to relax, her whimpers few and far in between. Her little finger wraps around Regina's pinky, and his heart clenches in overwhelming love for the sight in front of him. She continues to sing, readjusting her position so that she is now laying against the arm of the chaise, nestling the little girl into her chest, her one hand rub small circles along his daughters back as the other is still clutched in a tiny embrace

 _It's the heart afraid of breaking, that never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of waking, that never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken, who can not seem to give  
And the soul afraid of dying, that never learns to live_

He can see Regina's eyes close, in time with this daughters as the little baby finally falls asleep to the lullaby, and a small smile crosses Regina's lips as she finishes the melody.

 _When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long  
And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong  
Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow  
Lies the seed, that with the sun's love in the spring becomes the rose._

He doesn't dare disturb the beautiful scene in front of him. Simply smiling softly as he watches Regina's chest rise and fall, her hands wrapped lightly around his daughter who sleeps soundly.

He is about to turn around, and leave them in their peaceful slumber but he hears her voice, so soft and low it is barely audible, but his heart clenches at her words.

"I love you already. My little girl, my little rose"

It was perfect and a wide smile breaks across his face.

His heart bursting as he clicks the door closed, leaving his soulmate and his daughter sleeping, his Little Rose of Locksley.


End file.
